mechmicefandomcom-20200214-history
Mech Mice Academy
Mech Mice Academy, Academy '''or '''MMA is a first person shooter multiplayer version of Mech Mice, based on the academy in Mech Mice Genesis Strike. Mech Mice Academy was first announced on December 18, 2013 and the alpha test was released on December 20, 2013. It received a very positive and enthusiastic reaction. Currently, Mech Mice Academy has two maps, based in Blackwall Burrow. Players are not allowed to chat or communicate, though Hyper Hippo Productions employees has hinted that the chat may be a feature later in development. The game currently allows 8 players to play in one match room at a time (it does have multiple global servers, United States, Europe, Asia and Japan and further hints reveal that there may be rooms holding up to 10 mice in one room), and players can choose to be one of three units; the Commander Unit, the Engineer Unit or the Heavy Unit. The Commander has a ranged, burst fire weapon, the Engineer has a quick, powerful melee weapon and Heavy has a ranged, 12 shots per second megablaster and 8 health points, though shooting with the megablaster for too long causes overheating. Game Modes Currently, players can compete in the following game modes: *'Skirmish': a free-for-all battle mode. Players must fight each other and score as many points as possible in five minutes. The player with the highest score when the time runs out wins. *'Team Skirmish': same gameplay as Skirmish, but players are now divided in two teams: red and blue. The team with the most total points at the end of the round wins. Customization is disabled in Team Skirmish. *'Capture The Flag': players are divided the same way as Team Skirmish into a maximum of 5 against 5. The main goal of Capture The Flag is to capture the flag from the opponent team's base, and take it to your base while your allies defend your team's flag. Each flag capture gives five points to the player who captured it. The team with the highest number of flags captured after ten minutes wins. Gallery LavaBoxes.png|A Lava Box as it appears in-game. Hfb.png|A big Healing Flower as seen in-game. Leaderboard.png|The Score Board. LoadingScreen.png|The loading screen. MechBroken.png|A broken Mech in-game. DarkTurboScore.png|Hyper Hippo Productions employees with the Treasure Token symbol beside their name. Screenshot (177).png|Small Bugs that can be viewed on hills. Screenshot (178).png|A knocked out player. Foundgrubs.png|A Grub Yums easter egg. Mech Mice Academy Alpha game zone overview.png|A top view of the map. FlankAcademy01.jpg|Gameplay as Flank. Customization.png|The Customization screen seen when switching classes. FlankCustomGif.gif|An example of customization. Dragonclaw Squad.png|An example of fully customized units. SpeedBoots.png|Speed Boots. SpeedBootsWorkInProgress.png|Speed Boots during development. Flags.png|The team flags from Capture The Flag. Trivia and Tactics *The Academy is based on Mech Mice Genesis Strike. *The map, Overlook is based in Blackwall Burrow. *Hyper Hippo Productions employees often post sneak-peeks of future game updates on their Instagram. *Lava Boxes and Purple Cactus are placed all over the map. Shooting one will cause it to explode, and will immediately kill any player directly beside it, or blow away anyone near it. *Healing Flowers are placed in some areas of the map. Small flowers restore two health points, and big flowers restore the full health. *In Capture The Flag, Speed Boots are placed all over the map, and running over them doubles the player's speed for five seconds. *A broken Betsay is placed in the middle of Overlook. *Hyper Hippo Productions employees will have a Treasure Token symbol beside their username, along with their text marked in blue. They're worth double points when hit. *If you use the aim at the hill, you can see two Spy Bugs spying on the area. They remain passive and does not affect the gameplay. Three more bugs can be spotted if you shoot at the cactus at the other end of the stream. *Pressing the Esc key will automatically kill yourself. This is particularly useful when you want to spawn at a certain spot. A Hyper Hippo employee has hinted that they will redo the Esc key as a suicide due to players using it as a cheat to not get hit, and possibility rewire it so that every time you use it, you will lose a point(s). *When you spawn, a blue aura will surround you and prevent you from being immediately shot for 3 seconds. *All players play as a white, purple, blue, red, pink or green Unit, the colors being chosen at random though usually the first player to join the match is white. *Falling into a stream will kill yourself. Other players will not gain a point from this, nor do you. * Shortly after the Engineer Unit was made a playable class, one could double jump over the stream and reach external areas of the map. Even though this didn't bring any advantages to the player, an update made this impossible, as going outside the map boundaries kills you. Even before this update, Commander Units could jump atop a Lava Box and shoot at it simultaneously and reach outside of the map and restricted areas as well. This Commander exploit is now patched. *Holes in the ground a commonly places around the map, players often fall into them to prevent other players from shooting them. *All usernames are pre-generated, you must choose from two pre-selected names to form a call name. *Beside a stream on the side of the map, there is a rickety bridge that players can use that brings them to a small, disclosed spot that has a high view of the entire area. Players can also keep going up to reach a plateau with two Lava Boxes, with a hole in the ground that allows the player to either fall in or other players to shoot from the hole. To the left of the plateau, there is a small cave-like area which, like the other two areas, allows a high and unobstructed view of the map, though this one has a jumping point where other players can use to reach the area. *A common tactic used by more skilled players is to score a large amount of points, at least ten points ahead of the second player on the score board, and use the Esc key or the stream to kill themselves and not press the Respawn key until the end of the match. Is often used when about a few seconds remains in the game. *A Hyper Hippo employee has hinted that Mechs may be a future feature of the game, along with selectable units and weapons. *It is possible to walk on the sharp stick fences and cactus. *Any player capable of getting outside the map will automatically be hit. See Also *Mech Mice (Game) *Hyper Hippo Productions *Mech Mice Genesis Strike Category:Games Category:Mech Mice